Jordan Black
Jordan Black is a powerful undead and the first Archyte to be created by the Supreme King. When the War of the Dead began, he proved to be one of the most influential and decisive commanders in the undead army. Responsible for the deaths of thousands of people across the world, he is hunted by the mankind for his crimes. Between him and Alistair Salders, they are the de facto leaders of the undead and had the authority to speak for the Supreme King in his absence. He has a wife, Anna, whom he was separated from when the War began. He actively began searching for her once the War ended. He also acted as a surrogate father/mentor figure to Alistair, guiding and teaching him in his new life in undeath. Over the course of the War, the two treated each other as equals with Jordan commenting that Alistair was more knowledgeable than himself. Calm and calculating, he has proven himself to be extremely formidable and incredibly intelligent. Even during the War, he has repeatedly shown that he can be kind and forgiving even to his enemies. He has also spoken out against the cruelty of the undead and advocates peace between mankind and the undead. Biography Powers and Abilities As an Archyte, and later as the second Supreme King, Jordan was one of the most powerful practitioners of magic, second perhaps only to Alistair. As the first Archyte, Jordan was incredibly experienced and would often teach initiates how to use their magic. Once he became the second Supreme King, his magical potential increased and allowed him to control all undead in the world until he sacrificed himself. |-|Human= Before being turned into the undead by the Supreme King, Jordan was an average human who was also noted at having a physical peak. Although the Supreme King initially turned Jordan into an Archyte as a test, he later realised that Jordan had a great magical potential. |-|Archyte= Once Jordan became an Archyte, Jordan had to suffer the Supreme King's tutelage in learning how to use magic. Over time, he was able to call upon his magic to great effect. He would eventually secure his place as jointly second in command in the undead hierarchy by establishing himself as one of the most powerful Archytes in the undead army and leading undead hordes into battle while wielding vast amounts of magic. * Magical Mastery - Alistair has been able to wield a significant amount of magical energies and has channeled these energies into either blasts or beams that can harm or destroy. The more he channels, the more devastating the effects are. * Immortality - Being undead, Alistair is immune from standard human ailments such as disease, ageing and sickness and has the potential to live forever. In addition, Alistair possesses an anchor which allows him to remain earthbound provided that it remains in existence. * Advanced Telekinesis - As an Archyte, Alistair has proven to be incredibly efficient with the skill of telekinesis by moving objects with his mind. He has shown to be able telekinetically pin, throw, and trap humans and undead effortlessly. He has been able to lift or move large objects with minimal difficulty. Furthermore, he has demonstrated the ability to harm humans and undead by crushing them externally or even internally and even make them or objects be obliterated. * Telepathy - Through much practice, Alistair developed a certain degree of success in piercing someone's mind and being able to obtain information, having greater success in being able to 'listen' to surface thoughts. However, this ability is limited partly due to the strength of the individual's mind. If an individual possesses a strong enough will, they will be able to block Alistair completely. He is also able to lock or unlock the minds of other undead. Alistair also has the power to block memories of other undead, however blocking someone's memories will not last as the mind fights back and is able to remove the block. This was shown was Alistair blocked Ryan's memories just as the end of the war was near, but Ryan was slowly able to regain pieces of his memories. He also possesses a psychic link with the undead and the Supreme King. * Elemental Mastery - Alistair is extremely proficient with the manipulation of the different elements of the world, in particular fire. He has been able to create balls of fire or even large infernos in a short amount of time. Furthermore, he has demonstrated the ability to create large gusts of wind or even freeze objects. His greatest achievement was being able to create a storm which ravaged the land after much effort. He can also detect primal energies in the earth, such as in crystals or certain rocks. * Super Strength - As an undead, Alistair has an increased level of strength to a greater degree than that of a human. He has been able to lift humans and heavy objects easily or break the neck of a person. * Super Endurance - He has been able to withstand damage and pain that would significantly incapacitate a human due to being undead. However, he is just as susceptible to injury as a human would be. * Super Stamina - Due to being undead, Alistair does not require any sustenance, air and does not tire as his magic fuels him. He has the potential to remain active indefinitely. * Dueling - Alistair is an incredibly skilled duelist who was able to overcome combatants such as Travis Walter, Kyle Salders, Craig Peterson and Erica McMillan and defeated them all. However, it should be noted that they did not possess any magical abilities that gave them an advantage in their fights. He has been able to effectively use his combat skills along with his magic to defeat many of his foes. Alistair has also proven to hold his own against many of his fellow Archytes, but often was unable to beat Sonja Emmerson, who had perfected an art revolving around her flail, and Jordan Black. * Teleportation - Alistair is a master of teleporting, being able to disappear and reappear instantly. He has been able to use this to great effect during combat situations, such as teleporting around Travis Walter to taunt him as well as systematically eliminating a small battalion in a short amount of time. However, he must be able to visualise where he is going before teleporting. * Apporting - Being adept at magic, Alistair has been able to will objects from one location to another. However, he must know exactly where that object is otherwise he cannot transport it. The exception this rule is his staff, as Alistair is able to sense wherever his staff has gone. * Necromancy - Alistair has proven to be incredibly adept at raising the dead into undeath and managed to reanimate an entire cemetery in a short time and used the reanimated bodies to attack the city of Melbourne. He eventually learned how to carefully control the undead on a micro scale, using them to assault humanity. He has also shown to be able to force the actions of other undead or even wrest control of a large number of undead from others with minimal ease. * Crafting - Part of being an Archyte is to choose a weapon that is tied to them. Alistair managed to create and shape a staff out of various minerals with his magic. He also was able to create the Darklight Blade that was used to defeat the Supreme King with the assistance of the other rebellious Archytes. * Regeneration - Having a large amount of magic, Alistair's body will naturally recover from any wound or injury he has suffered. Alistair can increase how quickly he can heal by channeling magic. The only wound that cannot be healed is the one he received from the Supreme King. It has been left as a permanent scar. * Healing - Alistair has shown to have a limited amount of healing abilities, able to heal * Staff - Originally a staff that he used to channel his magic through, Alistair managed to empower his staff by using a rock from the Source that allowed him to utilise a greater amount of magical energies than ordinary. In addition, the staff has been proven to be indestructible and linked to Alistair in a way that no one has been able to replicate. The staff has been shown to teleport itself when Alistair was forced into submission by the Supreme King and acted as a lock for some of Alistair's secret weapons. * Leadership Skills - Alistair has been described as a master of strategy and lead the undead to many victories. During the war, he would often provide assistance to his commanders or even step in for them if he believed them to be incompetent. It was his tactical genius that aided his rise to power within the undead ranks and secured his place next to the Supreme King. Perhaps one of the greatest examples was his victory over Fort Tyson, completely devastating the human resistance in a short amount of time. He would often adopt different strategies than other commanders who would often resort to trying to overwhelm their enemies with shear numbers. |-|Post-War= Following the defeat of the Supreme King, Jordan lost the vast majority of his powers. Like all undead, he was cut off from the Source. However, he still retained a limited amount of increased endurance and stamina due to his status as being undead. Due to losing his connection to the Source, he increasingly felt weakened to the point where he was unable to move for short periods of time. |-|Magic Restored= Once Alistair and Travis Walters managed to restore the undead's connection to the Source, Jordan's magical abilities were restored to the level they were before. He was able to command his full powers instantly upon receiving them. |-|Cured of Undeath= When Alistair gave the cure to Jordan, his body was returned to a living state. While alive again, Jordan still possessed all of his abilities but was now susceptible to mortality and human necessities. |-|The New Supreme King= Going to the Source, the remaining Archytes helped utilise the power of the Source to grant Jordan the power to control all undead in the world in order to combat the growing threat of the Supreme King. Doing this allowed Jordan and the Supreme King to fight for the fates of all undead. After being empowered by the Source, Jordan's magical powers grew enough to fight Alistair in a magical battle showing he had become an equal to Alistair. As his last wish, he used his powers to allow the minds of all undead to be severed so no one could ever control them again. Personality As a human, Jordan was kind, warm and friendly to most people. He would often go out of his way to help people who were in need. He was also very calm, especially in stressful circumstances. Jordan also believed in the best of people, trying to encourage and help others grow. This would even extend to people who had lost their but held a trace of light in them. He was also very forgiving, unwilling to hold onto grudges and animosity to most people with the exception of the Supreme King. He has been shown to forgive subordinates for failure, letting humans who wanted to stop his peace initiatives to join him, and Alistair and allied undead in destroying the cure for undeath. As devastated as he was, Jordan forgave Alistair for killing his wife, Anna, on the Supreme King's orders due to Alistair being under his complete control. Following his transformation into an Archyte, he retained much of his former self in stark contrast to many who were also turned into undead. He looked at all undead as fellow slaves and would often try to save them when possible. His devotion to the undead ran deep, his stronghold having the most number of freed minds. Like all undead, he was forced into submission by the Supreme King and unable to fight against his will. Jordan was increasingly frustrated at his predicament but was helpless against it. But regardless of his orders, he would often find loopholes or ways to avoid violence and bloodshed when possible. He held no love for the Supreme King but over time he learned to become devious and deceptive enough to fool the Supreme King that he was a loyal servant. His skill at tricking the Supreme King was considerable as it allowed him to be one of the Supreme King's most trusted advisers and even being a confidante. But despite this, the number of atrocities he was forced to commit did have an affect on him. Although he tried to spare as much human life as possible, when he was backed into a position that he saw no choice in adverting, he would kill with very little remorse. He would view these deaths as necessary evils that had to take place. While taking a callous attitude towards killing, he took no pleasure or gratification from each death. Instead, he vowed to honour the lives he had taken if given the chance, which he eventually did by helping construct the New Dawn hospital. Jordan also had a strong penchant for viewing circumstances and life in a 'big picture' setting. He was capable of laying out plans and patiently waiting for events to come together without acting prematurely. Furthermore, he often sacrificed his own happiness if it meant that the greater good could be served if doing so. His greatest test was letting Anna die at Alistair's hands so that he could save dozens of individuals, despite being quite capable of coming to Anna's defence. It is worth noting that both Jordan and Anna knew this could occur and both agreed to serve the greater good, regardless of the cost to themselves. One of his greatest desires was to lead a normal life and start a family with Anna. He often expressed his wish that he could become human again. This became a major driving force for him, cultivating in trying to reverse undeath. Although normally quite perceptive, his desire to become human again blinded him to the opposition within the undead ranks and even potential threats to his plan. He displayed an unusual stubbornness in his pursuit, incapable of accepting the complaints from other undead including Alistair. After the laboratory housing the project was destroyed, Jordan became furious to the point that both Alistair and Anna didn't realise he was capable of. Jordan's attitude to the undead was mainly of pity: first at the mindless obedience that all undead, especially the Walkers, had to endure and then their struggle with being accepted in society by the humans. Many undead under Jordan's command did not fear him but instead looked up to him as a figure of authority and respect that was reciprocated with Jordan wishing to train and protect them. These traits only magnified when he and Alistair effectively ruled over the undead. Although he initially refused the idea of ruling the undead, a large number of the Archyte Council and other undead expressed their support for him, believing that no one else would be best suited for the task. Even Alistair admitted that Jordan was the best out of the two leaders, providing him with the means to allow Jordan to take control of the undead similar to the Supreme King. Upon taking such power and authority of the undead, Jordan was extremely uncomfortable with the responsibility and absolute control he held and felt extreme guilt for all undead that perished in the second war at his command. At his core, Jordan was a selfless person who wanted to help people. He cared little for power and only wanted the best for both the undead and humans. His greatest devotion to his ideals was freeing the undead from being controlled by another while also sacrificing his life to ensure that he, by temptation or extortion, could never rule over the undead like the Supreme King did. Though his act would prevent him from being with his newborn daughter, he died believing that undead and mankind alike would create a future together.